


Just Desserts

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Appropriate Uses for Chocolate Frosting, Chocolate, Consentacles, Food Play, Kinktober, Licking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tongues, so much licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Venom and Flash both like Eddie. They also both like chocolate frosting (especially so in Venom's case). So why not combine the two?(Kinktober Day 21: Food Play)





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amaronith, because this was her idea, and to my friend derezzcartes, who requested Venom being loved on and given chocolate. Also dedicated to Venom's insatiable sweet tooth.

“Do not get it on the bed.”

“Babe, that’s why we laid this old sheet down.”

“I don’t care, _Eugene_ ; what if it soaks through?”

“That’s why we have laundry services, _Edward_.”

Flash blew a raspberry at Eddie and shoved his hand into the tub of chocolate frosting with even more gusto than before. Eddie was stark naked, and Flash down to a pair of black briefs. Venom circled them both like a predator, eyeing the sloppy patterns on Eddie’s body with interest. A glob of frosting started to fall off his hand, and Venom’s tongue lashed out to catch it in mid-air before it could hit the sheets. Eddie closed his eyes with a sigh and stretched out languidly. Despite his griping, he was definitely at half-mast as Flash spread chocolate down Eddie’s thighs; up the soft skin of the inner leg, carefully avoiding his shaft.

Eddie reached out a hand for his other, and Venom slunk around to nuzzle against his palm. He smiled despite himself and pressed a kiss to the symbiote’s mouth. “I saw that, earlier.”

“I am keeping the sheets clean.”

“Mmm, I think whether you need it or not,” Flash said as he couldn’t help licking his fingers clean of the frosting, “you have a taste for chocolate. Like that time we stopped on Knowhere and you almost destroyed a shop because it didn’t taste like Earth chocolate?”

Venom hissed and slunk closer to Eddie. “You asked on my behalf and he stated it would be _indistinguishable_.”

“Yeah, that’s like saying you can get decent pizza anywhere but New York.” Eddie opened his mouth and Flash quickly added, “You, Mister California, do not have a say in this matter.”

Eddie snorted and traced through a line of frosting on his chest. “Did you ever get the cravings?” He then offered his index finger to Venom, who wrapped a long tongue around it happily.

“Chocolate? Oh, yeah. At first I thought Venom was making me hypoglycemic, but then I started getting these… weird thoughts that would go away as long as I ate chocolate once in a while when bonded.”

“In any case, we are happy to indulge you once in a while, love.”

The symbiote emitted a low, rumbling sound and then dissolved back into the mass of tendrils, only for its face to reappear next to Flash. He grinned and put a glob of chocolate frosting on the top of Venom’s mouth, where a nose might be on any similar creature.

“Is he prepared yet?”

“Patience, old friend,” Flash advised, stealing a kiss when Venom’s tongue swiped the frosting away. “I saved the best part for last.” He dug his hand into the tub, cleaning it out as best he could, and leaned over… and swiped the remainder onto Eddie’s cock.

Eddie groaned and sucked in a breath. “Shit, that’s cold.”

“You poor man. Venom, think you can warm him up a little?”

“With _pleasure_.”

The symbiote hovered over Eddie, all slowly moving tendrils and thick tongue spilling from its toothy maw. It observed him, as though not sure where to begin. Flash, for his part, sat at his boyfriend’s side, absently rubbing Eddie’s shoulder with his clean hand.

Venom started first at Eddie’s navel, stroking up with its tongue, deep enough to clean off every bit of frosting in its path. Rather than retracting, though, it continued to lengthen, wrapping around Eddie’s arm; his bicep; licking every inch of it clean.

And Eddie was nothing short of _mesmerized_.

Pleased by this reaction, Venom retracted its tongue just a little to then move and lave over Eddie’s face, and Eddie responded with a low moan and a slight quiver of his hips. Tendrils snuck out from the larger mass, some moving to caress and wrap about the clean parts, others looping closer to Flash. One actually formed a tiny mouth that started to clean off Flash’s hand. He snorted in laughter and stroked the tentacle as it licked him clean.

Once Eddie’s upper torso was clean, Venom moved lower, avoiding his crotch for now. Venom wrapped its tongue around Eddie’s leg, teasing at the soft inner thigh, retracting, and repeating for the other leg. Every inch; every molecule of frosting mixed with the delicious mix of sweat and every tiny particle sloughed off from the man’s skin… It was _delectable_. But there was no need to sink teeth in to get a good taste. The heady sensation was quite enough.

The closer Venom’s tongue came, the more it tasted the sweat in the air. Eddie made a slightly strangled noise and reached for his other. “Venom, love, _please_ …”

Flash leaned down to kiss Eddie on the lips and glanced over at Venom. “He has been _very_ patient.” He trailed a hand lower on Eddie’s torso, meeting several strands of tendrils. “Mm, starting to look like icing around that-”

“Never, ever, _ever_ use that description again,” Eddie growled, though breathless.

He laughed and patted Eddie on the cheek. When Flash started to reach for Eddie’s cock, though, Venom smacked his hand away with a tendril.

“ _Mine_ ,” the symbiote snapped, curling more possessively around Eddie’s thighs and hips. But sensing they were both getting restless, it at last wrapped its obscenely long tongue around his cock, and Eddie groaned far louder than usual. Venom moved slowly, cleaning every inch of it, teasing the head, eventually starting to pump Eddie with a steady rhythm. Venom sent other tendrils up further, caressing his chest, nipping at his neck, until that wondrous moment when his mind flooded with ecstacy, coming with a low keen.

Venom licked him clean, holding him as he came down, and Flash pressed gentle kisses to Eddie’s face. “Told you it would be fun,” he whispered, and Eddie had enough clarity of mind to snort in response.

“ _I_ enjoyed it,” Venom remarked.

“Of course you did,” Eddie said, but he smiled. He beckoned the symbiote closer and kissed it, taking its tongue into his mouth as Flash cuddled up closer to both of them. He eventually had to break for air and laughed, holding them both.   
  
“All right… that _is_ pretty good frosting.”


End file.
